1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emission device having a semiconductor light emission element mounted on a substrate, and relates to an image formation apparatus and an image display apparatus using this semiconductor light emission device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a print head of an electrophotographic printer that uses an LED array having LEDs arranged in a line. In such a print head (LED array head), an LED array and a drive circuit are connected with each other by wire bonding. Integral formation of the LED array and the drive circuit can reduce the numbers of bonding pads and wires.
As a semiconductor light emission device used for an LED array head, there has recently been proposed a semiconductor light emission device in which a thin-film semiconductor light emission element is fixed by an intermolecular force to a surface of a mount substrate having a wiring portion formed therein in advance. The thin-film semiconductor light emission element and the wiring portion are connected with each other by using thin-film wiring (see Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-79262 (see FIG. 2), for example).
In a semiconductor light emission device disclosed in Document 1, a thin-film semiconductor light emission element having a light emission portion and a dedicated electrode (pad) formed therein is fixed by an intermolecular force to a surface of a mount substrate having a wiring portion formed therein. The dedicated electrode of the thin-film semiconductor light emission element is connected to the wiring portion of the mount substrate by using thin-film wiring. Additionally, in order to facilitate the electric connection of the thin-film semiconductor light emission element when mounted in a misaligned position, the dedicated electrode of the thin-film semiconductor light emission element has a larger area than the light emission portion.